a. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a catheter or other elongate medical device to reduce the stress induced on an electrical cable in the catheter or other elongate medical device.
b. Background Art
Many medical procedures require the introduction of specialized medical devices into and/or around the human heart. In particular, there are a number of medical procedures that require the introduction of specialized devices including, but not limited to, catheters, dilators, and needles to areas, such as into the atria or ventricles to access the inner surface of the heart, or into the pericardial sac surrounding the heart to access the epicardial or outer surface of the heart. Catheters, guidewires, and access sheaths or introducers have been used for medical procedures for a number of years.
It is typically necessary for introducers, guidewires, and catheters to exhibit a balance of flexibility and rigidity to be able to maneuver through the vasculature of a patient during the performance of medical procedures. In addition, it is desirable to reduce the stress induced on a catheter, introducer, or other elongate medical device during bending. In particular, it is desirable to reduce the stress induced on electrical wiring by bending of the medical device, as such stress may interrupt the functionality of sensors attached to such wiring.
There is therefore a need for a MPS-enabled elongate medical device and methods of manufacture thereof that minimize or eliminate one or more of the problems set forth above.